


And deliver us

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic FalseSymmetry, F/M, H.C.B.B.S. (Hermitcraft RPF), Neurodivergent FalseSymmetry, Season/Series 07, Sensory Overload, Stimming, could be read as platonic, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Toon Towers is so much louder than her Cyberpunk City.False can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Cubfan135/FalseSymmetry
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	And deliver us

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this work contains a neurodivergent (non-specified autism spectrum) character.
> 
> Content warning for panic/anxiety.

The noise never stopped.

Toon Towers never stopped moving. Chickens, creepers, ravagers and Notch knows what more  _ never  _ stopped making noise; there were bright colours everywhere, and there were  _ eyes  _ looking at her. The base was a living nightmare. It was so much that it physically hurt her just to stand there, hands over her ears.  _ Why  _ had she gotten Tango's base from the HCBBS, out of all bases? Why couldn't it have been Stress's, or Grian's, or the Hacienda? The universe was playing tricks on her again, giving her a new home that sent her into sensory overload. She had been trying to make it work for over a week now and she just...she couldn’t. She had to get out of here; it didn't matter where to as long as it was quiet. Spamming more rockets than necessary, False took off in a random direction, flying blindly, waiting for her head to stop hurting and her breathing to calm down.

Apparently, the random direction led her right to her own -- no, Tango's -- base, slamming into a wall and dropping down onto a bridge. 

"False?" his voice called out, and she winced at the sound. Everything was so loud; she just needed it to shut up! Footsteps landed next to her. "Hey, is everything okay?" She squirmed away from the source of the sound, trying to protect herself. Tango tilted his head to the side. "Wait, is it sensory overload?" She managed to nod. Looking into his eyes was too hard right now. 

"Sounds," was all she could manage to whisper before curling up into a ball, trying to keep everything out. 

"Shit, okay, um…" Tango replied, already lowering the volume at which he was speaking. She heard the low beeps of his communicator. "I want to help you, but I don't know exactly how, so is it okay if I call someone for you?" She nodded again. 

"Xisuma…he knows." Tango made a noise she couldn't place.

"X is offline right now; I think he's at that admin conference. Beef, Cub and Mumbo are available, though?" False made a C-shape with her hand. She used sign language with some Hermits when everything got too loud to speak, but Tango wasn't one of them. She hoped he'd understand. 

"C...oh, Cub!" He exclaimed. False whimpered at the outburst of sound. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'll send him a message." After a few moments, he added: "He's on the way. It'll be okay, Falsie." 

When Cub arrived, he slipped a familiar blindfold over her eyes and headphones onto her ears. They weren't connected to anything playing music, but they did dampen the noise a bit. She could hear the muffled sound of him thanking and reassuring Tango, before he touched her hand.

"Can I lift you up so I can fly us over to my base?" She nodded weakly. Cub's touch wasn't scary. "Okay, wrap your legs around my waist if you can." Before she knew it, they were already in the air. "I'll go high, to eliminate sounds from other bases."

Up above the clouds, her breathing began to calm, and she dared slip the headphones around her neck. Cub smelled nice; nothing complicated. Just sand and sweat and a bit of cinnamon. 

"Prepare for landing," Cub murmured, tightening his hold on her waist. He hit the ground with a slight slam, not being used to landing with the extra weight of her body. "Can you walk?" he asked. Could she? She wasn't sure how to reply, and her breathing began to quicken again. "Okay, I'll carry you," Cub decided. He placed the headphones back onto her ears. "So the elevator doesn't hurt you," and lifted her, bridal style. The walk into wherever they were seemed to take ages, but she trusted him to take her somewhere safe; somewhere that would make everything stop  _ hurting _ .

"We're here," Cub announced close to her, without setting her down. "Bed? Bath?" False weighed her options. A bath sounded nice, but getting out of her clothes by herself felt like a daunting task. She wanted silence. She also didn't want to be alone. She wanted good, safe stimuli to make the overload go away. 

"Where are we?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. She pulled the headphones off again. It was completely silent, wherever they were. 

"I…" Cub hesitated. "It's a place I built for you, to be honest." He walked over to something with her and sat down, still holding her. "We're below Doc's mansion, underground, near bedrock, in a new area I built last week. I was worried about you having to live in Toon Towers, so I took precautions. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to make you feel like I was doubting your strength or anything," he rambled, chuckling nervously. "I don't know if you're ready to take off the blindfold, but it's a small apartment. Low lighting, neutral colours and smooth textures. Oh, and there's wool insulation in the walls and ceilings to drown out any noise that might come from the tunnel bore." He'd built all of that...for  _ her _ ? False raised her hands to the blindfold and pushed it up just a smidge. There was barely any light, so she pulled it off completely. Cub had sat them down on a sofa, and his description was completely accurate. A few lanterns offered necessary lighting to see, but nothing more.

"Mobs?" she asked, holding onto Cub's jacket. He chuckled. 

"I may have convinced Xisuma to set just these few chunks to peaceful as long as I'd let him use it too when the Overworld gets too much for him. I hope that's alright?" False nodded. She yawned. 

"Let's take a nap, and then we'll see. Bedroom is through here." 

False was asleep by the time they reached the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
